Family Matters
by Aunna
Summary: Chiro is now living on and off with his brothers. Will this new life be a curse or a blessing? Sequel to The Alchemist is Back!
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast

**Me: Welcome to Family Matters!**

**Chiro: Don't you have other things to worry about?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Chiro: Then why don't you do those things?**

**Me: Because I don't know what is going to happen next.**

**Chiro: So, this one includes my brothers?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Chiro: And things are going to get hairy?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Chiro: I'm going to get hurt?**

**Me: You know me to well.**

**Chiro: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG. But she does own Ashton and Coca-Cola.**

**Me: Read and Review!**

**Chapter One: Breakfast**

_Ashton's P.O.V_

I woke up and groaned. I knew I had been drinking last night but I could remember why I was drinking. I looked at my alarm clock. It was four fifty two. I groaned again. Why did I always refuse to sleep?

I forced myself out of bed and stumbled to the living room. Maybe one of the guys remembered why we were drinking.

I stopped the moment I stepped into the living room. On the couch lay Coca-Cola and Chiro. Yesterday came rushing back again. We had gotten our baby brother back. I was the guardian of two teenage boys again.

I smiled and brushed Chiro's bangs away from his eyes. I wish they were open. I forgot how blue they were over his four year absence. But Coca-Cola woke up and smiled. "You got a hangover?" he asked.

"Definitely," I said. "Please say Chiro didn't drink last night,"

"He didn't," Coca-Cola said. "He was the one who helped you into bed last night,"

"Did you drink?" I asked.

"A little," he admitted. Chiro moaned and snuggled closer to Coca-Cola. "Man, he must be exhausted,"

"I bet he is," I said. "Stay quiet. I'll get breakfast started. Then I'll probably take a nap before work,"

"Alright big brother," Coca said. "I'll keep our kid brother sleeping till breakfast is done,"

"Thanks buddy," I said.

"No problem," Coca said.

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed out the eggs. I listened to Coca-Cola sing lightly and Chiro soft breathing. This was something I missed hearing. My baby brothers being one being again.

As the eggs finished I heard a little yawn. "Morning little man," Coca said.

Chiro screamed lightly. "It wasn't a dream," he said. "I am back,"

"Yup," Coca-Cola said.

"Breakfast!" I shouted.

My brothers came bursting in and took their seats. Chiro smiled. "You remembered," he said.

I smiled back. "Of course I did buddy,"

I always remembered. I like sunny-side up, Coca-Cola like his eggs dyed blue and Chiro like his eggs on a piece of buttered toast. Sometimes, when I felt like I was forgetting Chiro, I ate my eggs like he liked him, just to remember the good days. "What time do you have to be at the gas-station?" I asked.

"Six," Coca-Cola said. "I get home at one. You're going to have to pick Chiro up,"

"I will," I said. "You be careful Chiro. I don't want to hear my baby brother broke a leg or fractured his skull the day after I get him back,"

Chiro rolled his eyes. "You seem to forget I've been doing this for years," he said.

"Two," I said. "And those monkeys have been fighting longer then you and still get hurt. Be careful Chi-Chi,"

"Alright Ash," Chiro said. I noticed Coca-Cola was barely touching his food. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

Coca-Cola looked at me. "The Shines…" he said. He pulled out a switchblade and handed it to Chiro. "Incase you don't have your pocketknife," I said.

Chiro pulled out his pocketknife and showed us that the blade was broken. "I used it against Mandarin," Chiro said. "His bones got the better of my knife,"

Coca-Cola gave him the switchblade. "Shines only," he said.

"Got it," Chiro said. He looked at the clock. "We better hurry Cola. It's almost time to leave,"

"Yup," Cola said before shoving the rest of his breakfast down his throat. "Get dressed and meet me in the truck, dig?"

"Got it," Chiro said as he washed his plate. He put it away and ran up stairs. Coca-Cola went through the closet to try and find his Rascals Gas Station uniform.

Chiro came flying down the stairs a moment later. "See you tonight Ash!" he shouted as he ran out the door.

"See you Chi!" I yelled back. Cola tripped on his own feet and I helped him up. He finished putting on his shoes and smiled. "Thanks and see!"

"See ya!" I yelled as he started the truck. They pulled away and I washed my own plate. I couldn't help but smile. Those hectic mornings that normal annoyed me were actually making me smile.

I got dressed, grabbed my tool belt, and walked to work. I couldn't wait to rub it in Dave's face that my baby brother came home, and he's the leader of the Hyperforce!

Then, I saw the social worker. "Hello Ashton," she said.

"Hello Mrs. Hill," I said.

"I heard your brother came home," Mrs. Hill said.

"He did," I said. "Coca-Cola is taking him to the robot right now,"

"So he is the leader of those monkeys?" she asked.

"He is," I said. "What do you need Mrs. Hill?"

"I need to get you to sign some papers," Mrs. Hill said. "I'll be here tonight to make sure the house is safe for a child,"

I stared at her as I signed the papers. "It is safe," I said. "I know how to take care of my kid brothers,"

"I hope so," Mrs. Hill said. "I would prefer not to put your brothers in the system,"

She walked away and I walked to work, my good mood, officially ruined.


	2. Chapter 2: Robots Formless OP Brothers

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Two!**

**Ashton: Why did you ruin my good mood?**

**Me: (Sighs.) Because you needed a reminder that Social Workers will be coming by.**

**Ashton: Social Workers are stupid.**

**Me: I know.**

**Coca-Cola: Hey, what are you two talking about?**

**Ashton and Me: Nothing.**

**Coca-Cola: You seem suspicious…**

**Ashton: I didn't know you knew such a big word.**

**Coca-Cola: Are you calling me dumb?**

**Ashton: I'm not saying it, am I?**

**Me: Stop it! Both of you!**

**Coca-Cola: Fine!**

**Ashton: Whatever you say boss.**

**Coca-Cola: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Me: But I do own Ashton, Coca-Cola, and friends.**

**Ashton: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Two: Robots Plus Formless Equals Overprotective Brothers**

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Cola asked.

"Yes Cola!" I shouted. "Now go to work before I call Ashton!"

"Alright, alright!" Cola said. "Have fun!" He drove off and I rolled my eyes. He really does have trust issues.

I put my hand on the robot's foot and the door slid open. I walked in to find it pitch black. "Hello?" I shouted. "Anyone home?"

I went into my tube and ended up in Command Center, only to find it pitch black like the rest of the robot. "Antauri?" I asked. "Nova? Sprx? Otto? Gibson? Blossom? Venus? Zara? Ekantha? Are you there?"

Suddenly I was on the floor. I screamed and struggled as I realized I was being pinned by a Formless. "Thunder Punch!" I yelled.

The Formless blew apart and I activated my Hyperform. I was on high alert. Where was the monkey team? How did that Formless get into the robot?

I heard something behind me but I never had a chance. I was on the floor, unconscious, the moment I turned around.

_Few hours later…_

I moaned as I woke up. I tried to get onto my knees, only to discover that I was tied and gagged. I was scared now. No one knows where I'm at, including me, and the monkey team is missing. Yup, that definitely makes me scared.

"Are you sure that the boy is unconscious?" I heard Mandarin ask.

"I'm sure master," a voice said. "Though, I doubt he will be long,"

I felt Mandarin's hands grab me and undo the gag on my mouth. "Make sure the Hyperforce can see him," Mandarin said.

"Of course master," the voice said.

"Do not fail me Jabarl," Mandarin said. "If you do not get something out of this I will have no choice but to kill you,"

"Don't worry Mandarin," Jabarl said. "I will bring something back,"

"Go," Mandarin said. I cracked my eyes open and saw Mandarin flinch and bite his tongue. The Alchemist's spell was still effecting him.

Jabarl took me from Mandarin and handed me to a Formless. "Strike," he said.

I wondered what strike meant. Then the Formless hit me in the head hard and I was lost to unconsciousness again.

_Coca-Cola's P.O.V_

"What do you mean he's not there?" I asked, panic rising in my voice.

"I mean Chiro's missing," Nova said. "All we found was a piece of his scarf and some blood. I think Mandarin has him,"

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "We have to get Sugar Rush back!"

"Sugar Rush?" Nova asked. "Who's that?"

I chuckled. "It's an old nickname I gave to Chiro," I said. "Maybe I can explain at Antauri's birthday party,"

"Alright," Nova said. "Can you hold on a moment? I've got another call,"

"Yeah," I said. "I'll wait a minute,"

"Thanks," she said and switched to the other caller. I looked at Kalven and he gave me a questioning look.

"Chiro's missing," I said, fighting back tears.

"You've only had him one day!" Kalven exclaimed.

"I know," I moaned. "Apparently the monkeys got a fake emergency call,"

"So, it was a trap?" Kalven asked.

"That's what they think," I said. "Man, I am not looking forward to telling Ashton,"

"Who would be?" Kalven asked. "Superman is going to be so ticked!"

"Yeah," I said. "But Chi's strong. I know he won't stop fighting,"

I heard a click. "Nova," I said. "What's up?"

"We got a call about Chiro," she said. "They want to meet us at the abandoned park. Can you get there?" she asked.

"Of course," I said. "Are you going to call Ashton, or am I going to?"

"Antauri already contacted him," Nova said. "Just hurry!"

"We'll be there in a sec," I said and hung up the phone.

"We gonna rescue the squirt?" Kalven asked.

"Just grab the keys!" I sighed. Kalven laughed and we ran for the truck. My baby brother needs me.

_Ashton's P.O.V_

I flew down the road in Swipes's truck. Swipes was driving like a maniac and I was encouraging it. "How much longer?" I asked.

"One more turn!" Swipes yelled over the motor.

"Then slow down a little," I said. "Let's not run over any monkeys!"

"Got it Superman!" Swipes said as he hit the brakes. We stopped and then Swipes went a normal speed. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," I said. "You okay?

"I'm fine," Swipes said.

We turned the corner and saw nine monkeys awaiting us. The blue one, Gibson, ran up to us. We jumped out the truck. "We thought you were going to crash," he said.

"You saw us?" I asked.

"It was obvious," Gibson said, pointing down the stretch of road we had previously been flying down at one-hundred and ten miles per hour on.

"Sorry," Swipes said. "We just wanted to help the Kid," Swipes pulled out an old baseball bat. "They'll be sorry that they messed with Chiro,"

I pulled out my switchblade. "You got that right," I said.

Swipes looked at me. "Is Cola carrying his pipe?" he asked.

"Yup," I said. "Kalven carrying his heater?"

"Yup," Swipes said.

"A heater?" Blossom asked. "Is he planning on _melting_ the Formless after two days?"

"No," I said. "A heater is another name for a gun,"

The monkeys flinched. I saw Kalven and Coca-Cola pull up and pull out their weapons.

Antauri was about to say something when we heard footsteps. We spun around and saw an African-American man wearing black, red, and orange walking with Formless. "Who are you?" Ekantha growled.

"I am Jabarl," the man said. "I am a servant of Mandarin's,"

"What do you want?" Antauri asked.

"Your surrender," Jabarl said.

"Why would we surrender?" Venus asked.

"Because of him," Jabarl said. We heard a blood curdling scream and saw Chiro being held captive by monster Formless with horns and blood red eyes. "Chiro!" Coca-Cola shouted.

"Coca-Cola!" Chiro screamed. "Help!"

"And you are?" Jabarl asked.

"I'm Coca-Cola," Cola snarled. "And I'm Chiro's older brother!"

Cola threw his pipe and it just happened to hit both Formless that were holding my little brother hostage. We all charged at the Formless while Gibson and I ran over to Chiro. Gibson, to make sure he was alright. Me, to make sure that the Formless didn't touch either of them.

Four Formless approached. I grasped my knife tighter. "Say hello to my little friend!" I shouted as I ripped them apart.

A little bit of ooze landed on Gibson and Chiro. "Can you try not to get us dirty please?" Gibson asked.

"I'll try," I said. "But I promise nothing!" I lashed out at the new Formless surrounding us. They weren't getting anywhere near my baby brother.

"We need to get out of here!" Gibson yelled. "Chiro had a concussion!"

I growled at the words. "Coca-Cola, Swipes, start the trucks!" I hollered as I fought the Formless.

"Nova, Venus, help Gibson carry Chiro to the robot!" Antauri yelled. Antauri jumped to my side. "Need help my friend?" he asked.

"Plenty of it," I said as twenty came forward. "You ready Silv?" I asked.

"If you are talking to me then yes!" Antauri shouted.

We ripped and slashed those Formless apart. They stood no chance against the power of me and Antauri. Soon there was only a big puddle of ooze and Jabarl had fled the scene. "Who is Silv?" Antauri asked.

"A nickname for you," I said. "Let's make sure Chiro's alright,"

Antauri nodded and we walked back to the trucks to go to the Super Robot. Then I was hit with the news no brother wants to hear.

"Chiro is in a coma,"


	3. Chapter 3: Wake Up!

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Three!**

**Ashton: You are EVIL!**

**Me: (Gasps.) Ashton! I would suggest you be nice. I can always decide to have Chiro…**

**Coca-Cola: No! I beg of you no!**

**Me: Okay! I won't do it! Just give me a moment to get my thoughts straight. I need to figure out how he's going to wake up!**

**Ashton: You're starting this without knowing how things are going to go?**

**Me: I do it a lot.**

**Coca-Cola: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Me: But I do own Ashton, Coca-Cola, and friends!**

**Ashton: Read and review!**

**Chapter Three: Wake Up!**

_Coca-Cola's P.O.V_

When was he going to wake up? Little Chi-Chi's been in a coma for nearly a month. The Social Services lady is getting ticked. I guess she really wants a reason to put Chiro in an orphanage or something. I swear, she was sent from the devil himself!

"Cola?"

I turned around and looked at Ashton in the doorway. "What's up Ashes?" I asked.

"I want you to promise me something," Ashton said.

"What's that my dear brother?" I asked.

"Try not to get thrown in the cooler again," Ashton said.

I stared at him. I remembered being thrown into the cooler multiple times after Chiro disappeared for fighting in public. But I had also been arrested for drugs. "I don't think Chi could handle that," Ashton said. "He's rarely seen you in the cooler and when he did he bawled for weeks. Don't do that to him. It might kill him,"

I sighed. "I won't," I said. "Chiro's to important to me. I love him,"

Ashton sighed and then chuckled. "This is so like Chiro," he said. "Leaving us waiting and worrying our butts off while he sleeps like a rock,"

A grunt came. We looked at Chiro. There was movement from underneath his eyelids. "Gibson!" Ashton shouted.

"It's no use Ashes!" I said. "Gibson left with the rest of the team! We're on our own here!"

Ashton looked terrified. He was always terrified when he was in anything like a hospital. And even more when it was Chiro or me in it. But I knew that the movement meant that Chiro was waking up. Unless he started breathing funny or tore out the IV's everything would be fine. Or, at least I hope so.

Chiro groaned again and his eyes fluttered open. "Ashton?" he asked. "Coca-Cola?"

"We're right here baby," Ashton said. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

Chiro chuckled. "Last I checked," Chiro began. "I was unconscious most of the time Mandarin had me. Said something about killing Jabarl if he didn't come back with anything useful,"

"I think learning about Ash and me is useful," I said. Ashton stared at me. Chiro looked to be on the verge of tears. "What? I'm only speaking the truth!"

"Exactly," my brothers said in unison.

"You guys might be the next target," Chiro said. "He might hurt you,"

I wrapped my arms around Chiro as he started to sob. I always knew Chiro was scared. I always knew Chiro hated being the reason people got hurt. But life's screwed up and fells that this must be Chiro's life. "They're stupid Chiro," I said. "Remember when the Socs started targeting us? And they had those new knifes made of some new, indestructible metal? We kicked their butts then. We can kick some orange monkey's and his gooey minions butts too. We'll work together!"

"He's got a point Chi," Ashton said. "But, for now, let's focus on getting you out of bed!"

_Mandarin's Lair: Mandarin's P.O.V_

"The boy has brothers Master!" Jabarl stated.

"What?" I asked.

"The boy has brothers," Jabarl repeated. "They're a weakness! If we catch those two, we can destroy the boy!"

"We're not destroying the boy," I said. "I have better plans,"

**Author's Note:**

**Yes! I actually updated! I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer! I just like focusing on a few other things first!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Visit

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Four!**

**Ashton: Damn Mandarin!**

**Coca-Cola: Why did he have to hurt our brother?**

**Me: You know the answer to that!**

**Ashton and Coca-Cola: We know.**

**Me: So, it's time for the dreaded Social Worker!**

**Ashton: She's a b****!**

**Me: (Gasps) Watch your language!**

**Coca-Cola: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Ashton: But she does own the Gang.**

**Me: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Four: The Visit**

_Chiro's P.O.V_

We rushed around the house, trying to make sure it was in tip-top condition. Our social worker, Mrs. Friday, was coming over for an inspection today. I remember when I was nine and she had come over. I hadn't even dared to breathe, because I was scared she'd take us away. My brothers were my life. Back then, I'd rather die than be separated from my brothers. Sure, I have the monkey team to fall back on if this didn't work, but then I wouldn't see my brothers until I was at least eighteen.

"Chi!" Ashton shouted. "Go and change your clothes! We don't need to her to think we live like pigs!"

I looked at my shirt. It was covered in spaghetti sauce stains and dirt. My pants were ripped up. "On it Ashes!" I shouted back over the roar of the vacuum cleaner.

I ran upstairs and threw on a black tee and a pair of black shorts. They were the only clean things I had that matched, so I grabbed my dirty clothes and put them in the washer. Cola raised his eyebrows. "These were the only things that matched," I said. "Needed to do a load of laundry,"

He smiled and went back to sweeping the back porch. I went back to the kitchen to make sure the spaghetti wasn't sticking to the pan or the sauce wasn't burning. I pulled out the garlic bread as Ashton walked in. "Smell's good Chiro," he said. "Are you sure you're okay with making dinner?"

I laughed. "Ashton you've been working all day," I said. "The least I can do is make you some dinner,"

"She's here!" Cola shouted. Ashton rushed out the kitchen and I finished putting out four plates of spaghetti and garlic bread. I put the parmesan cheese in the middle of the table and ran out to the living room. Coca-Cola saw me and slung his arm around my shoulders. "It's show time buddy," he whispered.

"Let's hope we did this right," I said.

"Mrs. Friday," Ashton said. "Come on in,"

Ashton stepped out the way and we saw her. She was in her late sixties, maybe early seventies, and she was huge! I swore I was looking at a gigantic meatball instead of a woman for a second. She had snow white hair, grey eyes, and perfume that made me want to throw up my lunch. She smiled her little I-don't-want-to-be-here-but-I-can't-skip-out smile when she saw me. "So this is little Chiro," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," I said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and shy.

"Why don't we eat before dinner gets cold?" Ashton suggested. "Then we can talk, alright?"

Mrs. Friday wrote something on her notepad and nodded. We walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table, making casual talk throughout dinner. I laughed at Cola when managed to get sauce in his hair and Ashton told him to wash it out. Cola smiled and walked out, looking nervous as he saw Mrs. Friday make more notes.

We finished dinner and Mrs. Friday went to talk with Coca-Cola. I was extremely nervous. What if she decided that Ashton wasn't a fit guardian? What would happen to Coca-Cola? How would Ashton cope with losing both of us after finally being a family again?

"Everything's going to be alright Chi Chi," Ashton said. "We'll get through this,"

"I hope your right Ashes," I muttered, feeling scared.

Ashton sighed and reached into a cupboard, pulling out a tiny box. "It's yours," he said.

I took the box and stared at it. It looked like a box a boyfriend might carry his girlfriend's engagement ring in. I opened the box and gasped. Inside was Mom's necklace, with the five charms that represented our family. Hers was a dog, father's was a fox, Ashton's is a bear, Cola's is an eagle, and mine is a monkey. All of our guardian animals. "Ashton," I gasped. "Mom gave you this. I can't take it,"

I tried to give it back but Ashton let the necklace sit in the palm of my hand and made my hand turn into a fist. "Mom gave it to me, to give to you," he said. "She wanted you to have it,"

Tears formed in my eyes. "Thanks Ash," I said.

"No sweat kid," Ashton said. "Now, focus on making those tears stop. Mrs. Friday's gonna want to talk to you kiddo and I really don't want her to think I made you cry,"

I gave him a weak smile and wiped the tears away. I wasn't going to cry over Mom. I wasn't going to let Mrs. Friday scare me. I was going to be brave and prove my brother was my true guardian.

Coca-Cola walked out the room, putting on a brave face but I could see right through it. "Ashton?" I asked. "What happened to Mrs. Hill?"

"Decided Mrs. Friday could handle us," Ashton said. "Go on,"

I walked into the living room, terrified of the woman inside. No, I wasn't going to be afraid. I've face Skeleton King. She can't be scarier than him!

She gave me that sickly sweet smile again and gestured for me to sit on the couch. I sat and clasped my hands together. "Hello Chiro," she said.

"Hello Mrs. Friday," I said.

"I'm going to ask some questions now," Mrs. Friday said. "Is that okay with you?"

I wanted to shout that, no, it wasn't okay with me for her to ask questions, but I nodded my head anyways.

"Okay," she said. "Do you get enough food here?"

"Yes,"

"Do you share a room with your brother?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because I use to have nightmares and I feel safer with him,"

"Has Ashton ever hit you?"

"No,"

"Has Ashton ever starved you?"

"No,"

"Has Ashton ever touched you in places that make you uncomfortable?"

"No way!"

Mrs. Friday started writing her notes again. I was a little shaken by that last question. Ashton had never touched me there, but Father had done it quite enough when I was younger, before we moved in with our adoptive parents.

"What happened about a month ago?" Mrs. Friday asked. "When you were put into a coma,"

"I was in a fight," I said.

"What kind of fight?"

"Formless,"

"So it was with the Hyperforce?"

"Yes,"

"Were you taken to the hospital?"

"I was taken to Med. Bay,"

"Alright,"

More notes were taken. This woman was freaking me out. "Do you feel safe with Ashton?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

She wrote more notes. Seemingly pleased with her notes she looked at me and smiled. "Could you go get Ashton?" she asked.

I nodded and left the room. I'd do anything to get away from that lady. "Ashton," I said. "Mrs. Friday wants you,"

He nodded and went into the living room. Cola was sitting against the wall, shaking. "Cola," I said. "Are you alright?"

He looked at me, put on a smile, and wiped the tears away. "I'm fine buddy," he said. "Just a little shaken up from what she asked,"

"Did she ask you about being touched too?" I asked.

He nodded. "Brought up bad memories for both of us, didn't it?"

"Definitely,"

I sat next to him and he wrapped me in a hug. I was terrified. I was always terrified when a social worker was around. They practically had control over my whole life. I know they're here to help but, when you're already in a good home, they can scare you good.

After five minutes we got up and started doing the dishes, hoping to pass some time. I think Ashton's giving her a tour of the house. That's the only explanation for why it was taking this long. "Do you think the monkeys would take me in?" Cola asked. "You know if Ashton lost custody?"

"I'm sure they would Cola," I said.

They came down as soon as I finished drying the pot. "I'll see both of you next month," Mrs. Friday said and walked out the door.

There was complete silence as Mrs. Friday drove away. He stood still until we could no longer hear her engine. Then we erupted into viscous hugs and yells of delight. "We did it boys!" Ashton yelled. "We got through the inspection!"

"Come on!" Cola yelled. "Let's celebrate with some chocolate cake!"

We ran into the kitchen and grabbed the cake out the fridge. We couldn't have been happier.

_Ashton's P.O.V_

My younger brother followed me up the stairs, yawning, while I was carrying my youngest brother, who had fallen asleep after doing his homework assignment for Gibson. I was surprised I was even carrying him because, even though I was only twenty-five, I had a bad back from carrying heavy things for my father at a young age.

"I'm so glad Mrs. Friday's gone," Cola said. "She was really scaring Chiro and me,"

"I'm glad she's gone too, Coca," I said.

I put Chiro in bed and Cola snuggled next to him. I never understood why those two felt safer lying next to another. Maybe it was some sort of brotherly instinct or something.

But I'd never let them be separated if I can help it.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight

**Me: Okay, welcome to Chapter Five!**

**Chiro: You have something new to add to this, don't you?**

**Me: Yup! When I use italics it means their talking in Czech. **_Talking = Czech. _**I will have the means of each saying at the end of each chapter.**

**Chiro: Please read and review!**

**Chapter Five: Fight**

_Ashton's P.O.V._

We woke up with a start. There was loud explosions outside and I could hear Coca-Cola yelling at Chiro to get his butt back in the house. I groaned and knew Chiro was going to see what it was and kick it's butt if it was evil, which I already knew it was. What else would make such loud explosions?

I threw on a black tee-shirt and some jeans and ran outside. Coca-Cola was struggling down the street trying to throw on his pants while chasing Chiro. "Stop that right now Coca-Cola!" I shouted. "Throw on your pants and then chase him!"

He stopped and nodded, getting on his pants and letting me catch up. I lowered my voice because I saw one of Mandarin's Formless and started talking in Czech. _"Co se stalo předtím, než jsem se probudil?"_ I asked.

He looked up and saw the Formless too. _"Mandarin napadli sousedů se snaží najít své mladšího bratra,"_ he said.

"_Nenávidím to, co," _I said.

"_Kdo nemá?" _Cola asked.

When we got to the fight, Chiro was in mid air. He looked completely in his element, doing back flips and dodging all of Mandarin's attacks. He had been taught to do this for the past year or two. But he shouldn't have to go through this. He shouldn't have to risk his life for everyone else. He should be a normal kid with the only worry on his mind is whether he has to do the dishes or if I'm going to figure out about his misbehavior.

"Chiro!" I shouted. "Get away from there!"

"Why!" he shouted as he dodged another attack and hit Mandarin as he spun around.

"Because the team isn't here!" I shouted.

"I've faced him alone before!" Chiro shouted as he kicked the orange monkey in the face.

I started to shake and I lost control of my voice. I guess I had wanted to say this for a while and now was my chance. _"Miluju tě moc tě ztratit!"_ I shouted back.

Chiro was stunned in midair.

_Chiro's P.O.V._

"_Miluju tě moc tě ztratit!" _Ashton shouted.

He said that he loved me too much to lose me. He hadn't said he loved me out loud since I was nine. Now, I knew he loved me by actions, but it was completely another feeling to have him say he loved me out loud. Especially when he said it in the language out mother taught us.

All of a sudden I felt pain. Mandarin had hit me with one of his blasts. I hit the ground three times before I came to a rest. My body was full of pain and I couldn't move. My blood began to pool around me and I started to panic. Mandarin was going to kill me. All of a sudden, I felt my throat begin to work. _"Ashton, pomoz mi! Já nechci umřít!" _I shouted as Mandarin got closer, activating his sword.

I closed my eyes and prepared to die.

_Coca-Cola's P.O.V_

I was stunned. My baby brother lay bleeding on the pavement and had begged Ashton for help because he didn't want to die. That wasn't right. Chiro shouldn't have to worry about being killed. It was wrong for him to do so.

"_Ruce pryč od mého bratra!" _Ashton shouted and lunged at Mandarin.

I raced for my baby brother and tried to stop the blood seeping from his head. He was shaking and whimpering. _"Vzhůru za mě," _I said. _"Vše, co se děje v pořádku,"_

"_Bolí to,"_ Chiro whimpered.

"_Vím, že to bolí"_ I said.

"Chiro, Ashton, Cola where are you?" I heard Nova and Blossom yell.

"Over here!" I shouted. "Chiro's hurt!"

Suddenly I was surrounded by monkeys and Ashton had finally gotten rid of Mandarin with the help of Venus and Antauri. Gibson quickly rapped up Chiro's head and Chiro tried to get up. He collapsed as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Don't try to get up little buddy," I said. "You'll only hurt yourself worse,"

Chiro moaned and decided to try again. At least this time he got into a sitting position. "Weren't you scared about fighting Mandarin by yourself?" Zara asked.

"I wasn't till I landed here," Chiro said. "Then I was scared,"

"You scared me too," I said. "Thought you were a goner,"

"It's going to take a lot more to kill me," Chiro said.

"Is everyone okay?" Ashton asked.

"I'm alright," I said.

"I'm okay," Chiro said. "I still can't get over what you said though. It's been years since you said that to me,"

"Maybe it's because I really didn't see you fight like that till today," Ashton said.

Antauri gave me a look. "Ashton said that he loved Chiro to much to lose him," I whispered to him. "Sort of gave Chi Chi here a big shock to hear that out of his mouth,"

Antauri nodded and I heard Chiro's stomach growl. I laughed. "I think it's time for a little breakfast, don't you?"

Czech Meanings

Co se stalo předtím, než jsem se probudil = What happened before I woke up?

Mandarin napadli sousedů se snaží najít své mladšího bratra = Mandarin attacked the neighbors trying to find our little brother.

Nenávidím to, co = I hate that thing.

Kdo nemá = Who doesn't?

Miluju tě moc tě ztratit = I love you too much to lose you.

Ashton, pomoz mi! Já nechci umřít! = Ashton help me! I don't want to die!

Ruce pryč od mého bratra! = Get your hands off of my brother!

Vzhůru za mě. Vše, co se děje v pořádku. = Stay awake for me. Everything's going to be alright.

Boli to. = It hurts.

Vím, že to bolí. = I know it hurts.


End file.
